Dreams
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: After Katniss returns from the Hunger Games, her and Gale are forced to lie about being cousins. But what happens when Gale doesn't want to lie anymore and finally expresses how he feels? Gale/Katniss one-shot


Dreams

Gale dodged Prim as he carried over the dishes from there dinner over to the cracked sink. Katniss just smiled as she picked up Prim, Prims tiny legs wrapping around Katniss's torso as she wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head down on her shoulders. Katniss just smiled as she patted Prims head while she carried her over to their room, soon gently laying her down.

Gale wiped off his hands with a rag towel before walking over to their room, leaning against the door frame to watch them. It was their usual Friday, Gale would stay for dinner and then him and Katniss would leave for their meadow until the sun had set. Then Gale would go home, sleep in till around 7 and get ready for work. Saturday was the day he didn't have to go to the mines until 8am unlike his other days where he has to be at the mines when the sun was rising.

Katniss sat at the edge of the bed as she patted the blankets around Prim, tucking her in safe and secure. Prim just smiled.

"Tell me a story before you go," She yawned, her voice low and sleepy.

Katniss smiled and stroked Prims face. "Sure little duck."

"How about the one with the dreams?"  
Prim nodded.

And so for the next 5 minutes Gale listened intently as Katniss talked about a world where her and Prim and her father would run through a meadow, singing "The Hanging Tree" as they went swimming in a crystal blue lake.

Katniss sighed as she watched Prim slowly drift into sleep. She leaned in and kissed her head before tip-toeing to the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"You okay? Gale asked her as she saw her grey eyes misty.

She nodded, "Yeah, ready to go?"

Gale nodded, "Yeah." He patted her on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, telling her he understood how she felt.

"After you my lady,"

And Katniss actually laughed at his joke before heading out.

* * *

They had finally made it out to the meadow, now they laid out into the overgrown grasses, the sky burning yellows blending into oranges and pinks.

Katniss just continued to talk softly about dreams, still stuck on the topic.

"I dream of a place where there are no Hunger Games, so that way we don't have to keep worrying. Well worrying for Prim, it's a little to late for me,"  
In the middle of Katniss's speech about dreams, Gale sighed, leaning his arms behind his head.

"I wish for a place where I'm not cousin-zoned,"

He thought his voice was low enough but apparently Katniss heard him. She stopped talking.

"What did you say?"

Gale turned to her, seeing her face shocked and confused. He just shook his head and started getting up.

"Nothing, I should get going,"

"No, Gale!" She cried out, reaching up and grabbing his wrist.

He jerked away from her, turning on his heels to face her.

"I'm not your cousin Katniss! Yet i- I lie and say I am," He exhaled, running his hands through his soft hair. "Because of these lies I can't hold you like I want to. I can't kiss you like I want," He stopped himself, seeing as she just rolled her eyes.

"You're being stupid Gale,"

"Maybe I am but you know what who cares! I love you Katniss! Damn you for not seeing that," He said, his voice pained, his eyes burning into hers. Her face just dropped, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. He just shook his head and turned away, walking back home.

"Gale?" She called out to him, her voice soft.

When he heard her voice, he didn't want her to keep speaking, he didn't want her to make this more confusing or painful. He just lost it.  
Gale turned on his heels and ran back over to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and grabbing her chin before smashing his lips onto hers.

Their lips moved in sync even though this was their first kiss. Katniss was breathless as Gale deepened the kiss, gently holding her in his strong arms. But it was all too good to last, he pulled away. Gale leaned his forehead down to lean against hers, still holding her in his arms. His voice was hushed and sincere.

"That was my dream. Katniss, you're my dream,"


End file.
